vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charizard
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | Unknown Name: Charizard Origin: Pokemon Gender: Male or Female (mostly males though) Classification: Flame Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, durability, speed, true flight, fire manipulation, Dragon-based attacks, Ground-based attacks, Fighting-type attacks, Rock-based attacks, limited electric manipulation (Thunder Punch), can use Solar Beam, weather manipulation while in its standard form and Mega Charizard X and Y (Y's is automatic with Drought), direct bodily contact damage is enhanced as Mega Charizard X Attack Potency: Town Level(According to the Pokedex entry in Pokemon Stadium, Charizard can melt glaciers weighing over 10,000 tons. Doing so requires this amount of power.) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Speed: High Hypersonic '''(Flew to the Mesosphere in 3 seconds) | '''Unknown Durability: Possibly Town Level | Unknown Stamina: High (It can last for minutes and hours against many strong Pokemon) Range: Extended melee range, several meters with certain moves of various types Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Charizardite X or Charizardite Y (Allows Charizard to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X or Mega Charizard Y) Weaknesses: It is weak to Water and Electric moves, even more so with Rock-type attacks, it needs to fly to be fast and cannot fly in small spaces, it tends to be stubborn, powerful enough that it tends to believe that nothing can defeat it. Charizard will die if the fire on the tip of its tail is completely extinguished. | As Mega Charizard X, it is only weak to Ground, Rock, and Dragon type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mega Punch: Charizard punches the foe physically hard with its fist glowing in yellow energy. Blast Burn: Charizard attacks with very intense flames that can inflict severe damage to the foes, which can kill by incineration. It may have to recharge afterwards. Fly: Charizard simply flies and attacks the foe. Wing Attack: Charizard simply strikes the foes with its physical wings. Steel Wing: Charizard's wings glows and extend their original range, surrounded by energy. It then strikes the target with said wings. Mega Kick: Charizard uses it leg, then kicks the foe with great physical force. Slash: Charizard can violently claw the foe simply by using its natural claws. Flamethrower: A straightforward, ranged fire attack that burns the opponent. Fire Blast: Simply more powerful than Flamethrower, Charizard fires a flame blast in the shape of a 大 kanjī, which means "great", at the targets. Dragon Claw: Charizard extend its claw by surrounding them with energy. Then attacks the foes viciously with them. Seismic Toss: Charizard grabs the opponent, rising above the ground, then after flying around enough times, throws them to the ground. Overheat: Charizard attacks with ferocious flame that is at its most powerful in its first usage. It becomes weaker the more it is used. Dragon Breath: Charizard fires an energy beam from its mouth at its target. It can possibly paralyze the target in question. Dragon Rage: Charizard attacks with a sphere of pure flame at the foe. Key: Base Charizard | Mega Charizard X or Mega Charizard Y Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Dragons Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Shadow user Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Unknown Tier Category: Tier 7